Brotherly Hate
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Liu and Jeff's origin stories have just ended, but it's only the beginning. Follow Jeff as he tries to escape Nina, Jane, and Sully and finish off Liu, and watch Liu as he desperately tries to settle things with his psychotic brother. (A Creepypasta fanfic)(Rated T for violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... hello everyone and welcome to Brotherly Hate. For those who have no idea what's going on, this is a Creepypasta story about Jeff the Killer and Homicidal Liu. It takes place immediately after Liu's story. **

**A summary of Jeff and Liu's stories before we get started with the real story.**

Jeff and Liu Woods had just moved to a new neighborhood because their father got a promotion at his job and they decided to live in a better neighborhood.

However, no story is a story if there is no conflict.

As Jeff and Liu **(they're twins, both thirteen years old. Or some speculate that Liu is one year older at fourteen years old. Either way works.) **wait for the schoolbus, a trio of troublemakers come over to them on skateboards and demand that Liu and Jeff give them any money they have on them.

And while the little cinnamon roll Liu started to actually _pull out his wallet, _Jeff had other ideas. He told the boys to leave the pair alone, only to be threatened with knives.

So Jeff beat them up and the pair decided to run to school.

The rest of the day, Jeff was in a wonderful mood.

But the police found out and went to arrest Jeff, believing that the trio was innocent and Jeff was guilty.

However, Liu intervered, claiming that it was his fault and even brought a knife out to prove Jeff's innocence, much to Jeff's dismay.

The younger brother tried to set things right, but the police took Liu instead anyway.

A few days later, Jeff's family goes to a neighboring kid's birthday party to try and make things feel semi-normal again.

And of course, at the party, the trio comes back to get Jeff back, this time with guns instead of knives.

I'll skip the details, but basically, Jeff kicks all their butts again, but not without getting lit on fire.

Around three months later, Jeff wakes up in a hospital room. His family is there, including Liu, who'd been set free after a witness proved him innocent and the idiot trio guilty.

But Jeff isn't the same.

Everyone sees his face and they all try to hide their shock, but with no avail. They give him a mirror, and he sees that his light brown hair is now charred black and his is stark white.

Instead of being horrified, he laughs manically.

The rest of the day, he smiles crazily.

That night, everyone goes to bed, but Jeff has other intentions. He goes to the bathroom to gaze at himself again, but notices that his cheeks hurt after smiling so much. No problem though, he just cuts a smile into the cheeks with a nearby knife. Then he starts to get tired. His eyes start to close. But he doesn't want to stop gazing at his new, beautiful face! So he burns off his _freaking eyelids_.

His mom walks in and sees that her son has really lost it. He asks her if she thinks he's beautiful and she nods, careful about what she says. She runs back to the bedroom, waking her husband, telling him to get the gun.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that Jeff had followed her.

"You lied," he simply said, then murdered both parents by stabbing.

**And now we shall switch to Liu's story...**

So Liu is asleep **(**_**like a flipping normal child would be, Jeff!**_**) **and is disturbed by the noises coming from his parents room. He tries to go back to sleep, but finally gives up and opens his eyes.

To find Jeff standing over him with a bloody knife. "Go to sleep." Jeff whispers manically, attacking Liu.

And they fight for a while until Liu is finally knocked unconscious.

And the adorable little shy baby wakes up in a hospital.

The nurse fills him in, but does not bother to talk about his brother nicely.

And the overprotective tendecies of an elder sibling kick in.

And so does the other personality.

During the panic Liu had when Jeff attacked him, his mind split into two, the other side now called Sully.

Sully kills the nurse and leaves the hospital.

Both Liu and Sully have similar goals...

Both want to find Jeff, but Liu wants to reconnect with his unreasonable younger brother and Sully wants to kill him for what he's done to Liu.

**Also, there's Jane the Killer, who was the Woods brothers' neighbor. She despises Jeff because he killed her whole family, and she wants to find him and kill him.**

**Then there's Nina the Killer, a crazy fangirl who loves Jeff so much she lost her sanity, literally **_**lighting herself on fire, craving a smile into her cheeks, and murdering her family**_**. **

**Yeah, so that's where we are starting next. **

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, welcome back. Lol, the 'summary' last chapter accidentally became the chapter XD.**

**Ryan: Okay, so thing is it's actually a summary of a 'origin story', which explains why the Creepypasta is insane and whatnot. Jeff's makes nearly no sense, but it might be easier for you to just go look up the actual story. **

**And now, on with the story.**

Liu stared down at the mangled body, stab wounds decorating it's body. Heck, he couldn't even tell the gender at that point.

"Who did this?" Liu wondered aloud, already having a feeling he knew who'd commited the murder.

_I did, of course. _Another voice chimed in, startling Liu.

"Sully? Again? Why?" Liu asked, as he turned and walked away from the crime scene. He would've ran away, but it didn't work out too well for him last time.

_She was trying to hurt us. Can't let that happen, y'know? _Sully laughed wickedly inside Liu's head. The green-eyed boy couldn't help but roll his eyes at the folly of his other side.

_Awww, what's wrong? Are you sad for her? _Sully asked mockingly.

"Shut it." Liu muttered as he found the public sidewalk. He pulled his scarf up over his face to attempt to cover the stitches that decorated his face numerously.

_Trying to look normal for once, Liu? You know you can't cover up all the stitches._

"I can and I will, Sully. Now be quiet, I'm gonna look like freak muttering to myself."

_You don't need help with that._

Liu rolled his eyes again, wishing Sully had never come into existance.

Something wet and cold landed on Liu's hand, and he looked up to see the night sky covered in stormclouds.

"Of course." Liu decided he needed to find shelter somewhere. He glanced around, knowing he was pretty much done for since he had no money on him.

Finally, his eyes landed on a diner, and he decided he could -maybe, just maybe- stake out in there until the rain passed.

And so he headed inside the small resturant.

_(Character Switch...)_

Jeff sat on a park bench, scanning the park for any new vitcims. Rain poured down on him, but he didn't care. A little never killed him.

As he sat there, he started to wonder. Jane was likely on his tail, ready to stab him in the back. He always had to be aware; he never knew when karma would catch up to him and let Jane win.

He started to think about his family. He wondered if his parents had gone to hell. Then maybe he wouldn't be alone there. He knew Liu was likely in heaven, the poor boy never hurt anyone.

Police sirens echoed down the street. Jeff turned around to see a bank on fire. Out of it came a crazed looking girl with black hair. Pink streaks decorated her messy hair and her eyes had a gleam of a sadist in them. She ran about, stabbing anyone wanted.

Jeff laughed at her carelessness. Didn't she know murder was illegal? You can't just run about committing it in front of everyone.

But as he watched, he realized she was better than he thought. She dodged all of the police's shots and ended taking out most of them.

But there was that one officer that got the best of her.

He snuck up behind her and grabbed her, struggling to handcuff her. Jeff realized she wouldn't be able to get away this time.

So he decided to help her.

He ran up and chucked his knife, stabbing the officer in the head.

"Thanks," she muttered, breathing heavily.

"No problem." He started walking away.

"Wait!" She called. He rolled his eyes and turned back. "What's your name?" She asked, her blue eyes gleaming with admiration.

"Jeff. Yours?"

"Nina."

"Well, I'll see you around, Nina." He winked and ran off as more police sirens went off.

**Does this chapter make more sense? Hope so!**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, time to update this story I guess...**

**Ryan: omg, L **_**does**_** look like Jeff! I saw a picture of L and I thought it looked like Jeff, but I didn't know that was L! Now I want to watch Death Note oml. Anyway, wow, six times?! Thank you so much!**

**(Just reread last chapter... man, I really don't know how you read that piece of crap six times)**

The rain was pouring by the time Liu had got inside the small diner. He sighed and sat at a table in the back, hoping to avoid attention from the other people in the small resturant.

Liu looked out the window, watching as multiple police cars and firetrucks sped past the diner. He wondered what had happened that would take that many vehicles.

The door swung open once more, and a girl about his age walked in. She wore a strange mask, but Liu didn't question it. She looked over to him, and began walking over to him. He tensed, wondering how he could get out of this one.

"I finally found you." She told him, sitting opposite him. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you and your good-for-nothing brother?"

Her voice sounded familiar, but Liu couldn't place it. "Uh, who are you?"

She sighed. "Jane. Don't you remember me?"

Flashbacks of his old, simple life crossed his mind. "Jane? How did you find me?"

"Believe it or not, it was by pure accident. I _was_ following Jeff, but I guess this is fine too."

"Why were you following Jeff?"

"Because he needs to be stopped immediately."

"Stopped? What is he doing?"

"Stop playing dumb."

"I'm not."

She crossed her arms. "Your brother is a serial killer on the run."

"Wait, really?"

She nodded. "I heard you are too."

He went quiet, unsure of how to respond.

"So the rumors are true. You really are a murderer."

He bit his lip. "Well, kind of... but I can explain."

"Go ahead." Her tone was laced with disbelief.

He carefully explained how Sully was behind the murders, not him.

Jane still sounded like she didn't believe him. "Whatever you say. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to help me find your brother."

He nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

"I know he's in this town."

Liu suddenly remembered the police cars from earlier. "There was an incident downtown, do you think he had something to do with it?"

She scoffed. "Of course he had something to do with it. Sounds just like something he'd do. Come on, let's go see what it was before we lose his trail."

_(Character Switch...)_

Jeff turned down another alley, finally stopping and getting a breather. He sat down, listening to the silence.

"I've found you!" He looked up to see Jane standing there, holding her pathetic knife threateningly.

"Wonderful. I assume you'd like a prize for your efforts as well?" He replied sarcastically.

She crossed her arms. "Shut up."

He rolled his eyes and stood back up. "What do you want?"

"Justice."

He scoffed. "Like you're so perfect."

"I am, thank you very much." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, we have some unfinished business." She charged at him with her knife, aiming to kill.

He blocked her strike, then stabbed at her with his knife.

"Wait, wait!" Another voice joined in. Someone got in-between the two, seperating them. "Stop fighting!"

Jeff stopped, stunned by this person bravery. "Who are you?" The person turned to face him, and Jeff recgonized him. "Liu? What are doing here? I thought you were dead!"

Liu hesitated. "Uh, it's a long story."

"Liu!" Jane hissed. "I thought we had deal!"

"I never argeed to murdering Jeff." Liu responded calmly.

"What did you think all this was for? Just to say hi and then let him run free and kill more people?!"

"Kind of, yes!"

Jeff rolled his eyes at their behavior. "Well, it was nice to see you Liu, not you Jane, but I have to get out of here before the police can track me down. Bye guys." He brushed past the pair.

"Wait!" Both of them called after him. He ignored them and continued walking. He could hear both of them follow him.

One of the pairs of footsteps sped up. "You're not getting away that easily!" Jane's knife flew past his head, narrowly missing him.

He booked it.

He turned out of the alleyway and sped across the road. He ran through the park, glancing over his shoulder. Both Liu and Jane were still following him, Liu simply walking faster and Jane sprinting.

Suddenly, Jeff ran into another person and fell to the ground.

"Sorry..." The other person told him, voice sounding familiar.

He looked over to see who the person was. "Nina? What are y- you know what? Nevermind. I need some help. I've got two psychopaths on my tail and I need a distraction."

Nina looked at him, eyes shining with admiration. "Anything for you, Jeff!" She chirped before standing up and brandishing her knife.

But before he could start running again, someone grabbed his arm. "Don't move, or I'll stab you." Jane hissed.

Nina did not hesitate to intervene. "Let go of him or _I'll_ stab _you_!"

"Um, how about nobody stabs nobody?" Liu said, voice laced with hesitance.

"Shut up, Liu!" Jane and Jeff ordered in unison, both sounding very irritated.

"It was just a suggestion!" Liu said defensively.

Nina charged at Jane without warning, and the two started fighting. Liu and Jeff made eye contact for a split second, both knowing what the other was going to do, and Jeff bolted.

**Alright, that's finally over. **

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooh, three chapters in one day! This is great! I must be in a major writing mood.**

**Ryan: Lol, I wish they would just reconcile too. They could be murderers together! Lol, Jane is literally one of the most hated characters in the CP fandom, and there are **_**tons**_** of Creepypastas. I mean, she just needs more development and then she could maybe be a pretty good character.**

**Special thanks to mjstimpson, KawaiiKitten138, GermancestAndItacest, and meowelina for favoriting this story and mjstimpson, KawaiiKitten138, and GermancestAndItacest for following! ^-^**

**Alright, let's get on with it.**

"Stop running, Jeff!" Liu called, trying to keep up with his brother.

Jeff only ran faster.

_You know, I could help you... I'm clearly the more athletic personality between the two of us._ Sully snickered inside Liu's head.

Liu growled. "I don't need your help, Sully."

_You sure about that? 'Cause it looks like you're losing him._

"_Fine_, but you better switch back the minute you catch him, understand?"

_You finally see reason..._ Sully muttered, sounding like a complete psychopath. Liu stopped running, and watched as the world faded to black.

_(Character Switch..._)

Jeff glanced behind him, seeing Liu stop. He wondered if the boy had simply become fed up with chasing him down, but that didn't stop Jeff. He continued running.

Suddenly, someone pushed Jeff to the ground and pinned him down. He could feel a knife poking into his back. "Tag, you're it."

Jeff already knew who it was. "Let go of me now, Liu."

"I don't think I feel like doing that right now." Liu's voice sounded much more smug than Jeff was used to hearing from Liu. "Thanks for the suggestion though."

Jeff's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you ruined Liu's life."

"What? Why are you talking about yourself in third person?"

"Wow, you really don't know?" Jeff heard a small laugh. "Ever heard of a split personality?"

"No."

"Oh. Shame on you then."

Jeff begin to try to get up, but stopped when Liu dug the knife into Jeff's back.

"Let me go!" Jeff demanded.

"Uh, no thanks."

"It isn't optional."

Liu laughed again. "Oh yes, because you have _so_ much control over me right now."

"What's gotten into you?" Jeff hissed.

"That's not important right now."

"Yeah, it kind of is important!"

Liu chuckled. The knife dug into Jeff's back deeper. "I can't wait to murder you..."

Jeff realized that he had to do something, or Liu would kill him. He waited until just the right moment, then pushed himself up. Liu, who was wasn't expecting this, fell off him.

Jeff stood up, pulling his own knife. "You really want to fight? Then let's fight, Liu."

Liu growled, standing up as well. "Gladly,"

Jeff got into a defensive stance, smirking.

Liu jumped at him without warning, stabbing wildly.

Jeff tried his best to counter Liu's attacks, but they were too unpredictible to stop. It was like he was just... attacking with nothing but rage. No strategy, no skill, just blind swinging. Jeff figured it would be easy to take someone like him down, but it wasn't. It was harder this way. All Jeff could do was try to counter Liu's swings before the knife made contact to his skin.

All of the sudden, Liu stopped. He just... stopped.

Jeff, who was out of breath at this point, lowered his knife. "Why... why'd you stop?"

"Jeff... what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"I mean, what happened."

"You attacked me like some psychopath, that's what happened!"

Liu looked at the ground, cursing under his breath. "I'm sorry about that... that was Sully..."

"Who the heck is Sully?"

"Sully is my... other personality."

"Liu, you're not making any sense right now."

Liu sighed. "Here, let me explain."

_(Other Character...)_

Jane was surprised at how skilled the other girl was fighting. Even though the girl looked young- maybe eleven or twelve- she was great at combat. Especially close-combat.

Jane was starting to wear out. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. Yeah, sure, she'd fought before, but not this much in such a long period of time. She realized she would have to run, or she'd be killed by this girl.

She waited until the other girl thrust her knife again, then pushed her past her. She didn't wait to see the outcome of her trick, instead running as fast as she could from the girl.

_(Other Character...)_

Nina let out a frustrated yell, watching as the girl got away.

_I can't let her get away! She almost hurt My Prince!_ She ran after the girl, pure hate fueling her. She raised her knife, aiming to kill the girl. She let the knife fly, and it hit the girl's shoulder.

The girl yelped, tripping. She fell to the ground, but continued trying to get away. She crawled as fast as she could, Nina standing over her.

Nina couldn't help but smile at the sight of the girl's helplessness. Blood oozed out of her shoulder. Nina reached down, yanking the knife out. The girl yelped again, her crawling stopping. Nina giggled, wondering how others' pain could be so _fun_.

The girl sat down, clutching her shoulder. She turned to face Nina. Or at least, glare at her through her mask. "Leave me alone!" She demanded through gritted teeth.

Nina giggled again. "But this is so much fun!"

"Not for me it isn't."

"Well, that's your problem."

Before Nina knew it, a knife was thrust into her gut. She fell to her knees, pulling the knife out slowly.

"Fool," the girl muttered, standing up. She yanked her knife out of Nina's grip, then ran away again.

"I will get you," Nina hissed. "You tried to hurt My Prince. Nobody hurts My Prince."

**Yeah, this took wayyyyy too long to finish.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


End file.
